crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Danno-048/Danno-048
Started writing at approximately 8:51 PM 7/16/2012 To All the Users of Crossoverrp wikia: I am changing myself from now on. I will be Departing Crossoverrp for a Month. There are No issues with my Computer or Internet, nor has anyone caused me to leave. Recent Events happened in my Life that has caused Me to do this. I am Going through a Metamorphosis.... this is why I am leaving for a Month. When I return, I will be a new person. I will be Physically, Mentally, and Spiritualy Stronger. I will have the way I act to change. I will be More Diciplined. I will be a New Danno. I will leave to Train, to make my Body, Mind, and Spirit Stronger than Ever Before. So before I go, I wish to tell you All things that I feel now. I have Tears in my Eyes as I write this, and this is due to what has changed me Forever, so know that what I speak is Truth. To Marquis-B589: Serving with you all this time has been a Great Experience. Ever since I met you on Halo Nation, I knew you were Different; and I knew that you were a Good Person to be friends with. Watching you progress through the Rp's on HN was how I came to know you. You were Smart, Noble, Kind, Humorous, and best of all, you were a Friend. You accepted me. When you Made Crossoverrp, you invited me here, and you allowed me to achieve so Much. You let me make so many Pages, Characters, and best of all, you allowed me to be a Part of this site. Of all the characters I have made, of all the things I have done here for the site, I give all the Honor to you. I thank you for being the Intelligent and Kind-Hearted Person you are. To CatwitchBlair: Knowing you ever since Crossoverrp has been made, and knowing you from the start, was a Great Honor. You were Kind, Smart, and Cared for others. Even when we were angry, you somehow knew to put Conflicts to a Stop, and make everyone friends. You were a Kind-hearted, Noble Person. Though I have not seen you in a while, know that when you Read this, I will still call you Friend. Marquis is a Lucky one to have come to know you, and you both are lucky that you know each other and care for one another so much that Nothing shall stand in your way. Your Future will be bright. To Alien-King: Ever since I met you, you were Funny, smart, and was a Good friend to know. I am So sorry you could not get to see me before this happened, but I cannot alter my New Future. Just know that we will see each other Again some time. I am So Sorry you missed all the Good stuff.... Trust me; More is Coming. You and I were Good friends all the way. For that, I will always remember you. To Protoman45: Once you came on, I knew you were a Good Person to hang out with. Once I realized who you Really were, in Private Message, it shocked me Greatly. Now I Know why you are the way you are: Awesome. It is unfortunate that we couldn't speak more before I leave. But I know you are a Great Story Person, and are Great in Rp. Thank you for being who you are. To Evodvi: Ok, I KNOW Some Crazy things have happened since we knew each other. Even some times, when in rp, you and I would do some Crazy things, I enjoyed it all the way. As long as I remembered you were Really a Guy, I would avoid going to much into Detail how much I enjoyed you being here. To Gregornik: I always wondered Why you even came on to Chat all the Time. Now that I know that Marquis Recruited you to make sure everything going on in the Chat is Appropriate, I know more that he is a Wise PErson, and that you are loyal to your Friends, and willing to do Anything for them. For that, I thank you for being who you are. To Col.roachclan5: I must give you the Truth: I was always annoyed whenever you came on. Because I thought you Ruined the Chat each time. You would respond late, your messages would never make sense, and I always wanted you Gone, because I believed your characters to be lame. However: Now, as I look back..... I am Sorry for feeling this way to you. I must realize that you ARE Creative in your own way, and that when next I see you, I will be more accepting of you, and what you do. I thank you for being here. To Ultimate Ninja Master: I saved the Best for last. Let me tell you one thing: When I first met you, I believed you might be one of those users that wouldn't be the best, but would be fun to hang out with. Once I saw how you started to act on chat, however, that all changed. Back when I could PM you, I once popped a question that made you tell me what you really are. Then I knew you more, and I was more Forgiving fo ra short while. But you kept on with you not taking things seriously, making more Lame charactes, and using inappropriate Language to the Users themselves. I had come to my senses lately after your Link Page, and posted an apology. Then I saw your Adventures of Link wiki. That made me really angry at you for making your characters from already made characters, changing their names, and detroying them for what they were. HOWEVER: Now..... I must tell you Truth, as I write these words STILL IN TEARS. I am sorry, Ninja..... for being the Jealous, Negative person I am. You are Cerative in your own way; you are Special in your own way. You are who you are. and for that.... I forgive you. For All that you have done. Now, after I return, I hope to see you again. I had planned on ruining your Future, and making you the most Miserable person in the World.... now, I am ashamed of how I feel. I apologize with ALL my Heart. And I wish you can Forgive me. To the Other users, I thank you for being here. Though I could not give you all my feelings about you here, know that you all have a Place in my Heart. Know that when I return, I will be different. I will no longer hold anger towards users I have Issues with. I will no longer Insult other users in Any way, even if they insult me. I will no longer use Inappropriate Language; In Rp, in talk to other users, or anywhere else. I will no longer participate in Sexual Rps, be it that in Private Message or otherwise. If Sexual activity begins on the Chat, I shall Leave and not return at least for 10 minutes, perhaps more. I had once Craved and Lusted after things. I had once desired Sexual Activity in real life. I once wanted that to be everything I did. I once Enjoyed doing it here on the Chat. However, Lust after things of the Sexual Principal is what ruined my life for many, many Years. I must change, and I shall. I NEED This..... so please forgive my Absense. Proto and Evo, forgive me, but I shall No Longer join you in any of these things. Recently, I was really into the way the Japanese had done things; more recently, it was Chinese. But now, I am back into the way of Japan. Remember I told you I wanted to have a half-lifestyle of Japanese-Chinese, and maybe other Asian things, as one half, and the American me as the Other half. Believe me: This Will happen. This is the Most Important Moment of My Life..... Know that I WILL STILL CARE FOR YOU ALL FOR WHO YOU ARE. I Will Return....... Danno-048 Ended writing 9:02 PM 7/16/2012 Category:Blog posts